Who Killed Who again?
by punk66
Summary: Kagome goes back to her little town after a tramitizing past...she is way diffrent now. She got a new job and Inuyasha is going to regret what he did to her. Especially when he realizes that she is a bad ass cop now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or anyother characters no madder how hard I dream!!

_Kagome POV_

I got out of my car and looked around home sweet home I thought.

_Flash back_

I looed at everyones face as I walked by mom won't meet my eyes, my brother sota looks ashamed and my granpa

won't even come out of the living room to say go bye.

_End of Flask back_

_Kagome POV_

I walk towards the cafe. I have been drivning for hours back to this town. Nobody really seems to notice me on the

sidewalk thats ok with me since I have changed so much. I was one of those cheerleaders back in high school.

Well I left school in my junior year so I was only a cheerleader for a year or so ,but I was a cheerleader in

junior high.

Now I am wearing my combat boots that have seen better days and my favorite pair of worn jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

I left my favorite coat in my truck. My wavy brown hair hits my lower back and I only put it up when I get in fight

because it is so long that anyone could grab it and pull me down. I walk my way over to the diner looking around

wondering if anyone gives a fuck to say "gee isn't that kagome over there".

Its not like I go looking for a fight they just seem to follow me. I entered the diner and sat down. A waitress came up to she

asked me waht I wanted in a perky sort of voice.

"Rin!!!"

"Kagome" she says all surprised "what are you doing here" she suddenly covers her mouth.

I say all sacastic "well since I was so lovingly kicked out of this fucked up little town I decided to come back and talk about the

good times. What the hell do you think I am doing here my mom has cancer so I have to come back her

lawyer called me"

"well I hope you have a nice stay"

"ya just like the last one when my friends stood by my side, that was a lot of fun" I said with a grimace.

She puts her notebook up to her chest "we have no choice me and sango were going to get in trouble with our parents if

we got in the middle of the situation."

I stare at her silenty knowing that now matter what I have to say she won't believe me just like everybody else.

She looked uncomfortable "what would you like" she mumbles.

"I would like to know if there is any where for me to stay."

She doesn't quite meet my eyes and looked out of the window of the diner and said. "there is a hotel over on second

next to the convient store it is about 10 stories high. It opened up about a year ago."

I left the diner after that and walked to my old ford. As I drove down main I saw all th od businesses

and my memories some good and some bad a lot of good it did me I thought. There was the theater

where I got my first kiss from Kouga he was so sloppy about it. I shook my head thinking of all the

stupid things I had done in this town. The old high school where I had bad grades but I had a lot

of friends.

I pulled up in front of the building It towered over all of the buildings around it. Over the building there was

a bill board next to it that said "sleeping in progress please fill free to wake us up"

"What a cheap slogan" I said out loud as I grabbed my duffel bag form the seat next to me, and slammed the door

on my way out.

I walked up to the fornt desk and there was a young girl out of her teens wearing a pink t-shirt that

said you may want this but you'll never get it sitting at the desk."what can I do for you she asks? With a big bright smile on her face.

"Can I have your cheapiest room I wont be staying long"

Her smile dimmed a little "sure rook three on the second floor" She hands the keys to me.

"thanks" I grab the keys and head on up I don't take the elevator because what is the point

when its only one story up and the elevator would be pointless.

I enter my room and throw my duffle bag on the bed as well as my worn brown leather jacket. I strech and

decide that I am not going to wait for my apointment wiht the lawyer and go meet him at his office.

I pick up my jacket and go down stairs. The lawyers office was right across the street from the motel

I was on my way there wnen I accidently bump into some guy who had put his hand into my jacket pocket and

took my wallet.

"my bad" he mumbles and keeps walking.

"get back here you bastard and return my wallet" I say giving chase

He turns around grinning and relizes that I am chaisng him his grin turns into a snarl "back the fuck off cunt"

"oh know you have just pissed me the hell off big boy."

I stuck out my foot and tripped him. He came up snarling He swings to hit me but it just grazes my check

I grab his arm and pull it so far back he starts to howl with pain. He starts crying about how sorry he is and he

won't ever do it again.

"well today is your lucky day. You just hit an officer"

***************

PUNK: Well what what can I say _brushes my nails on my shirt_ I am good not to brag or anything because thats just

wrong. (LOL) but I think I did pretty good!!!

Please review this is only my second story and the other one doesn't even count. I won't beg or anything but...

_Gets on hands and knees _Oh might gods of fanfiction read my story!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would be rolling in money because my manga would be awesome but I don't own it too bad._

_Kagome's POV_

I dragged the dumbass up and grabbed his arms. The man was still swearing when I dragged hiim up to one of the bystanders. It was a women about 5'2 with a dainty little flower dress on. When I walked towards her she flikched away and gulped. "Can you tell me where the police station is." She pointed a shaky hand across the street.

I looked up at the man, "Can you really be that stupid robbing someone when the police station is right across the street."

"it don't look like any police station you bitch."

"That is Officer Bitch too you," I said destracted. I looked over at the police station and had to agree it looked like a convenience store. It was small only about three stories high. If it wasn't for the bars on the window nobod would have know that it WAS a police station.

I walked across the street dragging "King Kong" with me. I walked through the front door, and up to the front desk. The women behind it looked shocked. Another cop walked out from a corridor to the right. There was a desk in the middle of the an empty room, and to both sides there was two hallways. The officer walked out from the left.

And he WAS a officer. "He was wearing his manditory uniform. It was a little dirty, but tucked in neatly. The dirt proved that he wasn't afraid to get dirty, and the fact that it was tucked in showed that yes, he wasn't afraid to get dirty, but he obviously never had to do anything hard on the job. Either that or he was a slob," I thought with a snort.

He walked up to the giant and said ," Henry what did you do this time?"

Henry looked at the officer and did a puppy dog face. It was really hard considering the fact that he face was so ugly. "I didn't do anything I was just walking to my grandma's house to take a walk with her Bankotsu I swear" he growled. "And this hag started beating me up. She's crazy Bankotsu I swear!"

Bankotsu looked me up and down and said with a smile "This little lady she wouldn't hurt a fly. Your Grandma has been dead for 10 years now so don't give me that bullshit again. Last time it was your father and you told me you didn't even now your father. It seems like you did a number on her though he said as he nodded towards me know blue and purple bruise."

I had forgotten about it. The bruise was starting to sting. Not that I was concerened I get them all the time but I will fell it in the morning thats for damn sure. And what does he mean little lady I am 5 foot 10 and he is only 6 feet that is only 2 inches bigger little lady my ass.

Bankotsu looked me up and down "let me take this thug off your hands then you can go pamper your sweet beautiful self. I will even call out the medic we have here. Well he has some training, but we are such a small town it really wasn't a big deal that we had a doctor or anything to call.

There is no way that I am going to let some cop poke around my body to tell me that I have some bruises. Hell No!! If he wants him he can have him. I didn't come here for this shit. If I wanted to get in some shit I would go home and take some shifts on the streets there is always some dumb ass trying some new drug that will kill him someday if he doesn't kill me first. Sure I said with a smile that showed my teeth, but seemed more of a grimace. "You take him," I said while my feral grin got bigger. I pushed Henry towards a surprised Bonkotsu.

Henry stood there with a dumb founded look upon his face. He looked towards me to make sure that he wasn't imagining things and I really did let him go. As soon as he realized it wasn't a hoax he roared and ran full tilt towards Bankotsu and started swingin'.

_Punk: So what do you think this is chapter two and I have only introduced two characters. And no I am not having the setting being in a small town she will be going back home because of a case and who do you think she runs into here in her small town and back home??? Well review if you like it and any suggestions or mistakes tell me please! And one more thing I know its short but that is all I wanted to write today hope you liked it._

_P.S._ _Yes there is a lot of swearing but I plan on melowing it down latter on she usually isn't like this, but she is in a bad mood today._


End file.
